


The Surreal World of Magdalena

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Surreal horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny's college roommate Gabee has a oral report on Cupcake's ancestor much to Manny's annoyance.





	1. Chapter 1

We begin this one at Community College as Mrs. Fritzpatrick is "praising" Bethany for her "oral" report on Susan B. Anthony as she thought it was right up there with Martin Luther King Jr, Sitting Bull and Frida Kahlo which was Manny's report as Manny even dresses like her.Fritz's asks who is next and Gabee is at the front of the room saying that she's next. Gabee turns to address the class as her report is a historical figure to beat all historical figures and it's: Magdalena Calavez. 

Dressed in a old dress and playing the piano with sadness and depression was an even more beautiful woman with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. This girl was Magdalena now a teenager who had found it harder and harder each day to be happy because ever since her father died she had become utterly miserable. 

Unknown to Magdalena, a handsome young man in his young adult years was going to the mansion. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in a white dress shirt, a navy blue business suit and brown shoes. This handsome young man was Magdalena's childhood friend Josias Diaz. He had just arrived when he saw her in the garden and he was awestruck by what he saw. 

Later....

Magdalena stood waiting for him wearing one of the very few dresses that she had managed to keep hidden from the mean girls. It was a white dress. She wore a reddish pink ribbon was tied in her hair.

They could hear music coming from inside the mansion. It was real bright and cheery, the kind that Magdalena hadn't heard in a long time.

"May I have this dance?" Josias asked bowing and kissing her hand.

"It would be my honor." She giggled while curtsying.

Their hands joined and they began to dance with each other cheerfully and playfully like they did as children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Grandpa Juan=Cupcake's father's grandfather.

Erik and Xavier did come over to the Magdalena Apartment after school that day.

Cupcake waved as a brunette boy went through the opening and out of sight.

"Such a fine young man." Cupcake turned her head and saw the spirit of Great Grandma Marietta sitting next to her. "It's rare to see a mortal being who is so dark and gothic as you and I are."

Cupcake said "Yes"

"I enjoy watching you too," Marietta said. "It reminds me of when your great grandfather and I first met. He was so charming and- excuse my out of character language here- dreamy. His greased up hair and leather studs got the attention of a lot of young ladies back in then and admittedly, got my attention, too. But what really made me like him was his interest in the dark and macabre."

Cupcake said "Thank you"

"Goodbye, my great granddaughter."


End file.
